Take me away
by Rukia-sama
Summary: Elizabeth and Will have been married for 2 years. Their lives are perfect, or so Will thought. Then a certain pirate showed up and no way in hell Elizabeth won't take the chance. JxE.
1. A familiar face

Take me away .

Chapter 1. A familar face.

By _Rukia-sama_

Disclamer: I wouldn't be writing cheesy fanfics if I owned, keep that in mind.

Pairing: JACKxELIZABETH, slight one sided WILLxOC

Rating for specific chapter: T

The sensation of his lips gently pressed against her own made her entire body tickle with excitement. She knew that their love was forbidden and that it couldn't possibly continue, but she still felt as though she was a little girl again, falling in love for the first time. He whom she had despised. She felt his longing hands wander over her body. "Jack.." She mumbled, "William will be home soon." He only deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, dancing with hers. "Jack, please!" Even though it felt wonderful, even though she always longed for him to kiss her like that, Will would be home, even if she liked it or not.

"As you wish, Mrs Turner," Jack politely removed his hands away from her body. "Jack, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But you have to leave. Leave Port Royal for good," her voice that was dripping with sorrow trembled. He leaned in, kissed her passionate on the lips one more time, and then he turned around and left.

She was speechless, he had left? Just like that? She gently touched her lips with her fingers. She could still feel the kiss. Whom had started it all, she wondered? Whom had touched who? Whose lips had it been that first had seeked the others. She didn't know, all she remembered was suddenly being locked in the pirate's lips. "Oh my lord.." She whispered as her brain realised what had happened. A quiet knock on the door was heard and she jumped in panic. "Miss Turner? I've bought the tea, can I come in?" the maid's voice was heard. Elizabeth let out a sigh in relief and answered a simple yes. "Oh, did your quest leave yet?" The maid seemed confused and didn't know what to do with the tea and a strawberry cake she had brought.

"He just.." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Jack had showed up unexpected at the door, welcomed himself in and after a few minutes of meaningless talk he and she had been locked in a passionate kiss. "Wanted to give me a message, that's all. He left early," Elizabeth tried to appear as if nothing had happened, the maid would unquestionably tell Will about it. Elizabeth secretly thought that this maid had a crush on her husband, but she had never mentioned it to Will. He would be home soon her mind kept telling her. And he'd kiss her. And then she wouldn't be able to feel the after sensation of Jack's soft lips anymore.

The maid who was still holding the tea and the cake waited for orders. Elizabeth send her away and dropped herself into a nice comfy chair. Her head was spinning.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours Elizabeth heard Will's footsteps in the hallway. "Welcome home, darling," she half heartily said when he entered the room. "Dora said you had visitors?" was the first words Will uttered as he returned home. Elizabeth nodded. There was no reason to tell him about the kiss. "Jack Sparrow was here." Will lifted an eyebrow at her, "what did he want?" She lowered her eyes, Will could only see the curtain of lashes that hid her chocolate brown eyes. "Nothing, really. He was rude and disturbing as always."

"That's weird, even for Jack Sparrow. Oh well, would you please change to the gown now, we're in a hurry," Will said. She looked questionable at him. "For the ball, please say you haven't forgotten!"

Elizabeth grimaced, yet another horrible ball to attend to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in their carriage just in time. Elizabeth wearing a long blood red dress that showed off her figure. And Will in his formal attire.

"Welcome Mr. And Mrs. Turner."

"You look lovely Elizabeth!"

"I'm so thrilled you could be here."

"You simply must be there tomorrow!"

"Promise me you'll.. Elizabeth?"

"Lizzie, are you okay? You look a bit pale,"

"I'm fine, I just need a bit of fresh air. I'll be back in a moment," In her mind she cursed the goddamn corset she was wearing. Her feet moved at their own and soon she was by the ocean, staring out on the dark blue bathed in the setting sun's shine. "Don't turn around," she felt shivers down her spine, and hot breath near her ear. She knew the voice. "Keep quit, I'm kidnapping you," then she felt the sharp edge of a sword gently against her throat.

"My husband will not forgive you, mr. pirate," she whispered. "Don't worry, love, I left a note," his calm voice spoke into her ear. "Where are we going?" She asked, feeling the thrill take over her worries. "To the pearl," he laughed. She turned her head to face him, "then do it, Jack, kidnap me."

AN: That's what I thought the story should end with. But my good friend convinced me to continue, even though that would mean actually giving explanations on all the loose ends. Or something.. But what is a girl to do with a computer and way too much time on her hands.

I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. So far I've written 4. Look for the next in a couple of days.

This story is my baby. Treat it well.

Rukia-sama over and out.


	2. Not gonna sit back and wait

Take me away

Chapter 2. Not gonna sit back and wait

By _Rukia-sama_

Disclaimer: I didn't make any profit writing this.

Pairing: JACKxELIZABETH, slight one sided WILLxOC

Rating for this specific chapter: T

2 hours, 30 minutes and 45 seconds had it been since Will Turner had panicked. After looking at Elizabeth all the possible places, and after that the impossible, he had almost lost hope. He imagined horror scenarios where she had fallen from a cliff, like the other time when she had been forced to wear a corset, what in god name had he been thinking buying her on? In the first year of marriage Will had focused all his time and care to Elizabeth. But then he had started being politic. Asking her kindly to attend to balls and all kinds of commotions. Then he had bought her a stupid corset and the red dress. Elizabeth loved freedom. He had failed to realise that. He was at their home, in the living room. Imagining Elizabeth by the fireplace, playing with one of her rich locks of hair.

"Mr Turner! Mr Turner!" The maid rushed into the room holding a piece of paper clutched in her hands, so hard that her knobs turned white. "This was in the open bedroom window, Mr Turner." Dora handed him the message that was hardly readable.

"_Dear William. __You know how marriage get boring after two years? I think your dearest beloved needs a little fresh wind under her sails. Therefore I have kidnapped her. __Dearest Jack Sparrow, captain of the black pearl," _

Will's eyes went wide, he read the note over again and still it didn't make completely sense. "Mr. Turner?" Dora asked with worry in her voice. He looked at her with frightened eyes, "Jack has taken Elizabeth. Jack has taken my wife!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you didn't take hostages!" Ana Maria's sharp voice could be heard on the entire ship. "This time you've really done it, Jack! Didn't her dad send the entire navy out looking for her last time she was kidnapped?" "Hostages are only hostages when they themselves do not want to be imprisoned, and therefore, my fair lady, is this lass not a hostage but a simple quest on the ship. Don't you agree, Elizabeth?" Jack turned his gaze to look at Elizabeth's person, she was drinking hot rum from a mug. "I don't really agree captain Sparrow, you didn't really seem to leave me a choice with that sword against my throat," she took a zip of her drink. Jack send her another look, "but you were terribly thrilled to get away from that ball, and I presume that you therefore went to stand at a place where you most likely would be kidnapped."

"I think you've got that terribly wrong Mr. Sparrow, I was merely out to get some air," Elizabeth lifted her eyebrows at him, and smiled wickedly. "Oh, but you.." Jack's come-back was interrupted by Ana Maria's cry of mercy, "Okay, she's staying, she's staying!" The first mate went as fast out of Jack's cabin as she could. That left the pirate and the governors daughter to themselves. "Jack, I've just got one question," Elizabeth looked into Jack's dark eyes in a serious matter, "Why didn't you show up for my wedding?" "Might've made you done something you would regret," a playful smile played on his lips. "I'm regretting now, Jack. I've been since I found out how much I actually cared about you not being there.." She said and held his eyes with hers. "I protest," he whispered, then he leaned in and kissed her on her welcoming lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going after her!" Will said, "can't trust a pirate to bring her back!" He had convinced the governor to make his person the captain on the ship that was to rescue Elizabeth. "But.. But.. Mr. Turner!" The maid Dora whimpered, her dirty-blonde hair was hidden beneath a red piece of cloth that she had tied in the back. "Please take care of the house, Dora. I count on you to do that," Will said as he got himself ready to leave. "Yes, of course Mr. Turner. I hope you bring Mrs. Turner back." Will send her a comforting smile, then he walked out the door. Just as he reached the last step on the stairs, he heard Dora's voice call out to him. "I'll always be here Mr. Turner! Please know that!" He waved at her chubby figure on top of the stairs, wondering what had gotten into his maid.

AN: Yes, I know it was a boring chapter, damn you! And Elizabeth would be thinking about Will.. But they have after all been married for 2 years.

xsuper.newtx Thank you : 3 Hope you enjoyed update . christinarr Thanks for such a review, got me thinking : 3 To the grammar/spelling mistakes, I blame it all on the fact that english is not my first language xD, but I know there are no such excuse, and from now on I'll make sure to read the chapter through a couple of times before I post them. The thought of children did as a matter of fact hit me a couple of times. I considered adding it in a future chapter, but I forgot .. So, my lousy excuse is that Will can't make babies : ) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. All-alone-beside-myself Thanks a lot, it makes me happy to know it wasn't too oneshotish. Lady of the reeds Omg yay, I'm honered ! Thanks! Drink Up Me Hearties I'm so sorry for not making this chapter very ExJish! I'll promise there'll be more of the good stuff in the upcoming chapter.

Reviews are like chocolate, only better.


	3. Hold me, kiss me, take me

Take me away

Chapter 3. Hold me, kiss me, take me

By _Rukia-sama_

Disclamer: It makes me sad..

Pairing: JACKxELIZABETH

Rating in this specific chapter: M

Elizabeth was standing at the front side of the pearl, gazing at the horizon. Her golden locks of hair was blowing in the wind, and some were hidden underneath the captain's old hat. Her hands were tied with a long brown rope. "Jack, this is completely unnecessary!" She shaked her tied hands in his direction. "But you're spoiling my fun, love," he smirked, "and you are my captive after all." Elizabeth sighed, "and yesterday I was your quest.." She was interrupted by his lips firmly pressed against her own.

"**That** was yesterday, and that was before your husband started chasing us. And in that case you must be a captive," she was looking at him, stunned. Her eyes widened, then she began running towards the end of the ship, her eyes searching for a ship following them. Jack, whom held the rope her hands were tied with, ran after her in order not to make her trip. "Oh dear lord!" Her eyes starring at the Dauntless in the horizon. "You knew he was gonna come after you, me love," Jack whispered into her ear. She send him an angered glare, "I thought the black pearl was the fastest ship in the caribbean!"

"We had the sea against us, love." Jack was looking at the Dauntless with an emotionless face. He knew the time had come, Elizabeth had to choose whom she wanted to stay with, and if she choose Will, he swore to himself, that he would capture her for real.

Elizabeth felt a hive in her hands, Jack was pulling the rope. "Where do you plan on taking me?" She asked as she followed. "My cabin, weather you like it or not, love," he kept pulling, she stared angrily at the back of his head. Not because he was pulling the rope so that her wrists hurt, but because he didn't take her into his embrace. And kissed her. And told her that they would be together always.

When they were inside his cabin he untied her hands. There were a horrible tenseness between them. The Dauntless would have captured it's prey in less than an hour. "Jack, lock the door," Elizabeth gently spoke out. He looked at her, surprised. And then did what she said. "I've never loved a man like I love you," she whispered, looking away from his black eyes and gazed at the floor instead. Soon she felt his gentle touch on her shoulders. Felt her body against his.

"I want you Jack," She whispered into his shirt, "I want you so badly.." her voice was almost begging him to touch her, and so he did. His hand caressed her breast, and he leaned down and kissed her lips. He slid his tongue in, exploring her mouth and tasting her sweetness. He pulled her dress down her breast, revealing her cherry and sun coloured beauty, and sent kisses down her neck, and breasts, sucked gently on her nipple making it stiffen.

She bit her lip in order not to moan. His hand travelled up her leg, he found her wet spot and began massaging. Will never did anything like that to her. He had no experience whatsoever, and she had never been with anyone but him.

She spread her legs, giving Jack the message that she was ready for his stiffness.

He entered her, she gasped for air. He felt great as he began to move his manhood back and fourth. She pressed herself against him, finding a rhythm. "You feel so good," he moaned, a playful smile on his lip.

AN: and then they came together.. I will not continue this cheesy lemon in the next chapter. It's finished damnit!

The sea against them? Yeah, right! She's just writing that to have a reason for the big ugly ship to capture our beloved pearl.

Author crawls into her dark corner. Well.. Well.. I just thought.. That perhaps if there was a lot of wind.. And the dauntless have more sails.. And that the stream changed, or something! It would be possible.. Right?

Review because I tell you to do so.


End file.
